


A Happy Surprise.

by Arztwolf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	A Happy Surprise.

Naked, he got on all fours and raised his ass as high as he could. His cheeks were parted, spread as far as they would go, exposing him for all the world to see. A finger coated in lube gently rubbed him there for several seconds before penetrating him, making him moan and arch his back as it was removed, recoated, and then forced back inside, the motion repeated till lube leaked from his hole.   
“Happy Birthday.” Cecil whispered as he gently slid a purple silicon vibrator in and turned it on.   
“Th-Thank you!” Was all Carlos could get out, moaning and writhing as Cecil fucked him with it.   
It too mere seconds for Carlos to cum, Cecil sliding it out and helping him to his feet. He then went on to bath, dress, and then cuddle with his utterly spent lover.


End file.
